


Wash Your Cuts, Let the Salt Dry

by cardel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, FFXV Kink Meme, Fluff and Angst, I just want them to be happy, M/M, Misunderstandings, and being emotionally constipated until they're not, dumb boys in love, for obvious reasons, so much fluff towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardel/pseuds/cardel
Summary: FFXV kink meme prompt:Gladio's Big Chest Scar. Noctis hates it and is super-passive aggressive about it because it means that Gladio fucked off and almost got killed doing whatever.As the days go on the idea that it is his scar that is making Noctis so withdrawn starts taking on more weight.  After catching Noctis giving, not so covert, looks at his chest Gladio starts getting irritated and a little self-conscious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really planning on posting this, especially since someone else is already fillig it but Gladnoct has so few fics! Why?!?!? I think this is the first time I've shipped a "rare paring" lol so I couldn't not post this. Though I will say, the peeps who have writen for this pairing are so so talented that I can't help but still feel blessed lol

There is something different about Noctis, he is more withdrawn, pulls away from his touch as soon as it happens, stops meeting his eyes and starts to instead scowl at Gladio’s chest. At first Gladio puts it off as the burden of his duty, being tired from traveling and the lack of sleep. However, even when they’re alone, Noctis is distant with him in a way he never has been. He wants to brush it off and pretend it’s not the way he looks now with a brand new scar adorning his chest, that not even the strongest elixir could fix, but he just can’t seem to shake the thought.

As the days go on, the idea that it is his scar that is making Noctis so withdrawn starts taking on more weight. After catching Noctis giving, not so covert looks at his chest, Gladio starts getting irritated and a little self-conscious.

Especially when he comes up behind Noctis and the other starts to lean back against him like he has done many times before only to pull away as soon he makes contact. Noctis will suddenly need to be elsewhere and moves away from Galdio with the briefest glance at his scar. If Gladio had not known Noctis the way he does he would have missed it.

He starts to pay more attention and sees it at least a few times an hour; the way Noctis will stare at him let his eyes fall to the scar and a look will cross his face that Gladio has never seen before and has a difficult time reading, but it feels like rejection.

Gladio thinks he should just let it be. Noctis is clearly put off by his scar and this fooling around thing that they had been doing, even though to him it had felt like more, so much more, is done and over with. Noctis clearly doesn’t feel the same way, if the way Noctis stares at him now and refuses any sort of intimate touch from Gladio is any indication.

Feeling self-conscious and sorry for himself only lasts for so long until the day Noctis is walking towards him, trips and reaches his hand out to steady himself on Gladio’s chest only to recoil away so fast he ends up landing on his ass. Gladio doesn’t offer to help him up, he scoff and walks away. Pretending the burning in his eyes is just the dry dessert sand irritating his eyes.

For people practically living in each other’s pockets, they get really good at actively avoiding each other. Gladio is loath to admit he misses his prince and not just touching him but their banter, the easy way they fit in each other’s space, the soft smiles, and even his spoiled pouting.

They haven’t touched in what feels like months and have not been alone together in just as long until tonight. They’re camped out for the night, Ignis and Prompto are off hunting game for a dish Ignis wants to try, though Gladio is sure the tension is getting to them and this is their way of giving them time to work things out. Gladio is not sure that’s going to happen any time soon.

It's way too early in the evening even for Noctis to pretend he’s ready for bed, so it’s just the two of them sitting around the fire. The silence between them has never been this thick and awkward, not even when they were younger and barely knew each other. The icing on the cake is the way Noctis keeps glancing at his chest scar with a scowl on his pretty face.

With each passing glance Gladio feels his temper simmering until it turns into a roiling boil.  With an angry motion Gladio sets down the sword that he had been cleaning and turns full on to Noctis. “Alright, out with it,” he demands between clenched teeth.

Noctis seems startled and tilts his head in confusion, Gladio hates that he finds that so endearing.

“I don’t know-”

“Don’t play stupid,” Gladio interrupts him.

“Ever since I rejoined you guys in Lestallum with this little souvenir.” He motions to his chest. “You’ve been looking at me like I disgust you. Be man enough to say that it and that you want nothing more to do with hooking up because you can’t stand to look at it.”

Those beautiful eyes blink at him in confusion before his brows draw together. “Is that what you think of me?” Noctis asks voice quiet. “You think all I want from you is sex because you’re hot and now I don’t because you have a new scar? You really think I’m so shallow?” He asks his tone sad, his mouth set in an unhappy line.

“Noctis.” And just like that all the anger evaporates, he stands up, and walks closer to Noctis. The hurt in his voice triggers Gladio’s need to protect him. His feet have carried him in front of Noctis, who looks up at him.

“How could I hate it?” Noctis whispers. “It’s a part of you.” He takes a deep breath and whispers, “ I love every part of you.” The words bring Gladio to his knees in front of his King, breathless, speechless.

Noctis, however is not having that problem. “I love you,” he repeats and Gladio can do nothing more than listen as his heart is filled with affection and love for this man.

Noctis takes another deep breath as if he hasn’t stolen all of Gladios and starts talking again, “I hate what it represents, I hate it so much because it’s a reminder that you didn’t trust me to go with you, that you don’t believe I’m strong enough to have your back like you have mine. I hate it because you got hurt and I wasn’t there to help you. You could have died,” he trails off voice cracking on the last word.

“You love me.”

Noctis laughs a little hysterically and rubs his eyes most likely to wipe away the misting Gladio had seen forming in them, “Yes, please, let that be what you take away from this.”

“Noct.” Noctis averts his eyes, shakes his head a little and looks at the ground.

Gladio takes him gently by the chin lifting his face up. “Baby,” he whispers.

Noctis’ eyes snap to Gladio’s, he sucks in a breath, Gladio knows Noctis loves it when he calls him that.

“You’re playing dirty,” Noctis accuses, his lips turning into that pout that Gladio loves to kiss away.

“Dirty is how you like it,” Gladio reminds him.  Noctis scoffs but even the nightfall can’t hide the way he's blushing.

“Noctis, I trust you with my life, there is no one else, no one I trust more, but I couldn’t put you in danger for this.  I couldn’t postpone your journey for something I had to do on my own. What you’re doing is bigger than me, bigger than you, I could never be that selfish,” he tries to explain.  Though it would have been easy to be that selfish, Noctis would have followed him, but following his King is Gladio's destiny not Noctis'.  Gladio would and will follow him everywhere and anywhere, he would have it no other way.

“I know but you didn’t even trust me enough to tell me where you were going.”  The betrayal in his voice cuts Gladio deeper than the wound on his chest had.  He wants nothing more than to reveal the truth, to assuage his young King of all doubts that the root of this secrecy has nothing to do with any lack of Gladio's trust in him.  He can't, not yet.

“I," he starts and stop.  "We all have secrets,” Gladio settles on, knowing the answer is weak at best.

“You know everything about me.” Noctis decides to remind him.  Gladio can’t argue with the truth of it.

Taking Noctis’ hands in his, he tells him, “One day I will tell you, just, let me work up the courage to that day, okay?”

“Promise?” Noctis asks and demands all in one breath the way that only royalty and Noctis as the King of his heart can command.

Gladio has never been able to deny Noctis anything, he doesn’t do so now. He nods.  Gladio has never broken a promise to him, one day he will tell him.  Noctis knows this and nods in agreement giving Gladio a small smile that leaves Gladio breathless again, how he had missed that smile.

With a smile of his own, Gladio seals the promise with a kiss, he brings their lips together.  After so long of not being close to Noctis it feels like coming home.  His soft lips, the warmth of his skin under his hands, the familiar groove behind his jaw where his thumbs make a home tracing small circles, feeling Noctis shiver against him and press closer is heaven.

The clicking of a camera makes them slowly pull apart. Gladio doesn’t take his eyes away from Noctis nor does he pull away far, “I love you too,” he whispers only for Noctis’ ears. Noctis smiles and goes back in for a kiss.

“Okay, glad to see you guys made up but quit it with the PDA, I do not want to lose my appetite,” Prompto complains.

“Maybe they’d be more inclined to believe you if you stopped taking pictures,” Ignis suggest, ever helpful.

“But they look so hot.”

“Okay, mood ruined.” Gladio chuckles pulling away from Noctis. He stands up holding his hand out for Noctis to take to help him up pulling a little harder than necessary. Noctis places a hand on Gladio’s chest to steady himself and after a second he ducks down to place a soft kiss on Gladio’s chest, over his scar, before going over to see if Ignis needs help with dinner.

Gladio feels his lips stretching his face in what must be the most besotted smile ever and turns away to check the camping equipment.  The ghost of Noctis’ lips on his scar leaves the skin tingling warmly.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from "Temporary Love" by The Brinks


End file.
